Aetyleus the Elder
) Sunnyglade, Brightwood ---- |Row 3 title = Positions |Row 3 info = * Lord High Mage of Stormwind *Minister of Academics, Magocracy of Dalaran See a complete list of positions ---- |Row 4 title = Relatives |Row 4 info = Emersen Ardalan (Father) † Norman Ardalan (Uncle) † Lauryn Ardalan (Mother) † Kaleigh Ardalan (Wife) † Merrick Ardalan (Son) † Milton Ardalan (Son) † Castrilyn Ardalan (1C-3R-IL) |Row 5 title = Coat of Arms |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Signature |Row 6 info = thumb |Allegiance = Magocracy of Dalaran Kingdom of Stormwind |Branch = The Violet Eye (Clandestine) Stormwind Circle of Magi |Battles = |Awards = }} General Introduction Venerable and ancient, Aetyleus the Elder (MA) (Born '''Aetyleus of the House of Ardalan', January 4th, -98 B.D.P.)'' is the Lord High Mage of Stormwind and an Archmage of the Kirin Tor. Renowned as a brilliant scholar within the magical and alchemical community, Aetyleus' wisdom, guidance, and council is often sought by the leaders and magi of the Grand Alliance and the Magocracy of Dalaran. Profoundly skilled in use of Transmutation, Abjuration, and Evocation, as well as demonstrating a moderate-to-high proficiency in the other schools of Arcane Magic, the Archmage has served among the ranks of the original Conjurers of Stormwind and Mages' Guild during his long and fruitful life. Physical Description The Archmage is typically adorned in the formal and traditional wears of the older generations of magi, which consists of long flowing robes and a pointed hat accented with a shirt, tie, dress pants, and polished shoes. His pale complexion could probably be used as a mirror to those who got close enough. Eyes laid sunken within their sockets and dull in appearance, the elder stood a measly five-foot seven-inches with a slight hunch. Noticeable to those familiar with the man, Aetyleus walked with a slight limp in his left leg, having to rely heavily upon his staff for quick mobility. His forehead was decorated with deep wrinkles when he spoke and gestured, rising and falling like the tide of the sea. His attire was rich in vibrant color and crafted from artisan Stormwindian tailors with the finest fabrics available. Lined heavily with pockets, Aetyleus keeps many of his personal keepsakes, trinkets, and other reagents stowed away on his person for if their need should ever arise. It would be an incredibly uncommon sight to see the elder wizard without his signature pointed hat as it was one of his most prized articles of clothing. On his left ring finger, were one would normally wear a wedding band, instead rested an old bronze Kirin Tor Signet Ring, a parted gift from a dear friend and Magocracy Senator from times since passed. Trivia and Quirks 1. Aetyleus voice reference is Grand Maester Pycelle from Game of Thrones. 2. Declared an 'Honorary Dwarf' by Dwarven Vanguard Captain Drarin Thundersteel, Aetyleus has been known to equip and fund many archaeological digs related to Dwarvish lore, as well as the prominent Blacksmith organization known as the Mithril Order. The Archmage fluently reads, writes, and speaks the Dwarvish language as well as the various dialects. 3. Aetyleus is also the proud second place winner of the Steamwheedle Cartel Gadgetzan's 37th Annual Sandcastle Competition. Tied around the gemstone of his staff is a small golden-wrench medal that is eagerly displayed to all those interested. 4. The Archmage has a zealous obsession with pointed hats, and very rarely takes his own off giving rise to the rumor he even bathes with it on. 5. Establishing himself as a subject-matter expert of Necromancy following the betrayal of Kel'thuzad and the emergence of the Cult of the Damned, the Archmage sometimes provides lectures and demonstrations under extremely strict guidelines and a watchful eye for the more disciplined and mature magi of the realm, something he believes will help prepare them in their defense against the foul magic should the necessity ever arise in the field. 6. Aetyleus is the co-owner of a deliciously famous pizzeria located in the Eventide District of Dalaran. 7. The Archmage is a part time author. Some of his more notable works outside of academics include Robes and Wardrobes and The Simple Alchemist. Offices Art Aetyleus-1.jpg|Aetyleus as drawn by Cher-ro. 7fa19ce348cdbf32aa998c9cf31dc358.png|Aetyleus as drawn by Niklos Adamant. Aet.png|Aetyleus as drawn by Andrea Tygen. AretyDancinFox.jpeg|Aeyleus by DancinFox. Screenshots WoWScrnShot_122818_172144.jpg|The Stormwind Circle in Uldum looking for treasure and relics. WoWScrnShot_122818_190323.jpg|The Arcanum facing Ammit, guardian of the sanctum. WoWScrnShot_010719_185047.jpg|Aetyleus newly elected as Lord High Mage. WoWScrnShot_010819_175915.jpg|The Stormwind Circle in the Swamps of Dustwallow. WoWScrnShot_010819_181249.jpg|The Arcanum searching the caves of Dustwallow. WoWScrnShot_011219_161529.jpg|The Archmage teaching a class on Runic Magic. WoWScrnShot_011219_190609.jpg|Aetyleus speaking at a Grand Alliance meeting. WoWScrnShot_011319_180218.jpg|Aboard ship preparing for the invasion of the Ghostlands. WoWScrnShot_011319_183925.jpg|The invasion begins. WoWScrnShot_011519_185712.jpg|In Emberstone Mines. Ae280478efecd4c70aae069c71907139-jpg.jpg|A lesson at Azora. WoWScrnShot_021519_181408.jpg|Preliminary Grand Alliance meeting prior to the Conquest of Zandalar. Aetyleus stands inner-circle with the commanders of the Grand Alliance. Screenshot_88.png|The Commander's Circle. 908fc939c606bff1059e6d03559661d2.jpg|Unknown Worgen, Marshal Maxen Montclair, Sethrak Emissary Nizam, Archmage Aetyleus, and Lord Johnathan Beredric. Desktop_Screenshot_2019.02.15_-_21.09.28.94.png Df235d51ff636e318aff99b72d6f9969.jpg|Conquest of Zandalar, Mage Landing Party. WoWScrnShot_021619_214546.jpg Desktop_Screenshot_2019.02.16_-_23.04.24.19.png|The Archmage with Magus Cylus Baultry. Desktop_Screenshot_2019.02.16_-_23.28.01.58.png|Aetyleus warding the shore-batteries. Cozofficermeet2.png|Day two; officer meeting at Vol'dun. Desktop_Screenshot_2019.02.17_-_20.54.28.80.png|Aetyleus speaking to commanders. World_Of_Warcraft_Screenshot_2019.02.24_-_12.47.34.65.png|After being lost at sea for five months, Magus Berdredi returns on the verge of death. World_Of_Warcraft_Screenshot_2019.02.24_-_17.42.09.41.png|Conquest of Zandalar: Stage Two, Nazmir. Desktop_Screenshot_2019.03.15_-_19.59.07.93.png|The Awards Ceremony following the campaign. Wow_2019-04-19_18-26-09.png|The First Regiment called to formation. Wow_2019-04-19_18-34-15.png|The Regiment on the march. AetyGarr.png|Archmage Aetyleus and Magus Garion Magnus face to face in the heart of Blackrock Mountain. Wow_2019-05-26_16-48-14.png|Aetyleus meeting with the Magus Senate Chancellor, Vice-Chancellor, and General. Wow_2019-06-01_22-18-56.png|The Magus Senate comes together for a meeting. Wow 2019-06-11 20-37-54.png|The Regiment on the march. Wow_2019-06-22_20-22-10.png|Aetyleus reading the charges of Private Olathor Stoneshield prior to his flogging and rank suspension. Wow_2019-06-22_21-44-48.png|Grand Alliance Meeting in Proudmoore's Keep. Wow_2019-07-19_21-15-26.png Wow_2020-01-08_21-29-32.png|The Magus Senate at the Stormwind House of Nobles. Return to Top Category:Stormwind Circle of Magi Category:Magocracy of Dalaran Category:Mages' Union Category:Kirin Tor Category:The Violet Eye Category:Mages Category:Alchemists Category:Stormwind Peerage Category:Ambassadors Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stormwindian